Blinded By You
by bunny chan
Summary: another of my masterpiece [not] of lj. this one's just plain and realy simple, but when i read it again, i like this one as it is rr!


# Blinded By You

_bunny chan_

'James, can't you ever get your charms straight?' Lily Evans' exasperated cry came from the Gryffindor common room.

'I'm hopeless at Charms, that's why I ask you to help me! You're hopeless at Transfiguration too, so who's talking?' James Potter retorted as Lily changed the aqua blue raccoon back, sighing. The two Head students had agreed to teach other their best subjects. Lily teaches James Charms and James teaches Lily Transfiguration.

'Fine, now you try again. This is your twentieth time!' Lily said.

'I had to do this because of those stupid NEWTs. Who invented them anyway? And why NEWTs, as in a newt?' James grumbled as he read Lily's instructions, written neatly on a parchment.

'Ask whoever who thought of it. I need to turn this kettle into a miniature castle and you weren't the only one complaining,' Lily replied as she turned to the kettle sitting patiently beside her, waiting for her to turn it into a magnificent castle.

'I'd so much love to bomb whoever who do that,' James grumbled. His raccoon turned into a pale shade of green.

'You're turning it into rainbow color soon,' Lily laughed.

'Who cares?' James said, tapping the raccoon angrily. 'Change into white or I'll curse you!' he threatened.

'You think it will?' Lily said, laughing hard.

'Well, what do you know? It did!' James said, holding out a white raccoon to Lily.

'Impressive. Maybe I should threaten this kettle too,' Lily murmured as she turned to the kettle. 'Stupid kettle, be glad I'm not threatening you like James did to my raccoon!'

'JAMSIE!!!!!' a voice called in a sing-song tone.

James groaned. Lily turned. A pretty brunette ran towards James an hugged him tightly.

'Who's she?' Lily asked. No one'd ever do that to the Head Boy. If anyone ever did, James will always turn them into an animal of some sort.

'I'm Melissa Brown, James' girlfriend. Who're you?' Melissa said in an important and grand tone. Behind her, James gestured a 'no'.

'Brown… one of those old wizarding families, aren't they? I'm Lily Evans,' Lily introduced, holding out her hand.

'Oh, so you're that mudblood,' Melissa sneered. Lily jerked back and James glared at her. 

'What do you mean?'

'You're that mudblood that became the head girl, aren't you? Shame, James, to mix with her. You should just mix with pure-bloods.'

'I'm sorry, Brown, but I do have a name. Unfortunately for your poor memory and hearing, it's not "mudblood" at all. In fact, it's Lily Evans, as in the flower,' Lily replied coldly.

'Melissa, don't call anyone that way!' Sirius called, skipping down.

'Hello Sirius. You mixed with this filth?' Melissa greeted.

'Well, I gratefully take your comment,' Lily replied calmly, beckoning the kettle over. 'But Brown, take it that I'm not a filth, as you'd thought. I know much more than you do.' With that, Lily stormed out, kettle in hand.

'She's right there,' Remus said, sliding down the stairs and landing on his feet. 

'Hello Remus. Don't tell me you're with that mudblood?'

'She's not a mudblood!'

'Can't say James' right. And since when had you been his girlfriend?'

'If James ever invited you to be his, I'll be giving you everything I own!'

Melissa smirked. 'No one did. I appointed myself.'

'You know, you suit more to be a Slytherin than a Gryffindor. I didn't turn you into a cockroach because Lily hates them, but now I will,' James said angrily, waving his wand. A black cockroach stood in Melissa's place.

'Hey, we can kill her now you know,' Sirius said gleefully.

'Just a step on her or maybe an insecticide,' Remus said, producing a can from his pocket. Sirius took it calmly and, before James could stop him, he sprayed Melissa the Cockroach with it. She fainted.

'Who'll flush it into the toilet?' Remus asked.

'I will. She should be proud, dropping down in a Marauder's hands,' Sirius said, carrying the pest by it's feelers and walked off.

'Why'd you guys do that?' James asked. 'No, don't answer. I'd rather it this way.'

'Sure, James. Why'd you let her stuck up with you anyway?'

'I seriously wanted to turn her into a cockroach, but Lily hates them, so I turn her now when Lily's gone.'

'Lil's offended, I bet, knowing that she'd been called a- a- that name.'

'Who cares? Anyway, I managed to turn this raccoon white.'

'That's Lily's. I bet she made it to so she doesn't have to tutor you any more.'

'Who says? See,' James tapped on a mahagony table beside him. It turned yellow.

'Oh, now what do you say?' Remus smiled.

'I hate Lily's raccoon.'

'Why not just say you hate Lily? It's easier.'

'I forced that raccoon. I think I'll go find Lily now.' James turned to go out.

'You know where she is?'

James stopped to think before answering, 'No. Where does she go anyway?' Remus calmly pointed outside the window. 'Thanks. How'd you know?'

'I use my eyes and almost every girl will probably go out now. It's spring or had you lost your track of time?'

'Whatever. Thanks.'

'Anytime, Prongs, anytime.'

**

James walked to where Lily is sitting, beside the lake, still trying to turn the kettle into a castle. She muttered something under her breath before tapping it once again. It turned into a doll house.

'Pretty close there,' James said. Lily jumped up in fright before falling into the lake (she's sitting close at the bank of it).

'Must you sneak behind me?' Lily muttered. 'How'd you know I'm here anyway? So far, only Jullians and Remus and Sirius knows.'

'It's spring?'

Lily stared at him in shock. 'Okay, has your new girlfriend gave you so much shock that she changed your head?'

'I don't think so. Melissa isn't my girlfriend anyway. Why do you ask?'

'Are you sick? It's Autumn at the moment. No flowers to look at and leaves to rake. Waitamoment, you wizards don't rake, you used magic.'

'It is?'

'Yes, it is. And in case you're wondering, Winter is coming real soon.'

'I know that.'

'I thought not. How can you think it's Spring when these leaves are falling?'

James looked around. Only then did he realize that golden brown leaves are scattered everywhere. _Why did Remus say it's Spring?_

'Remus says that it's Spring.'

'And you believe him? I thought eyes were given to see,' Lily replied, knocking his head lightly.

'They were, but I don't think I saw anything.'

'You need to be more observative. Trust me, it'll do so much more goodness to you.'

'I am observant!'

'When it's mid-Autumn and you think it's the start of Spring? How far is that anyway? Thinking Summer isn't all that bad yet, but Spring and Autumn are a big difference in time. Where are your eyes?'

'Right here.' James pointed at his two brown eyes.

'Sorry, but I think it's right here,' Lily replied, moving his fingers so that it is opposite his eyes, behind his head.

'Thanks a lot. By the way, I need to get my charms straight. Again.'

'I thought you managed.'

'Unfortunately, no. Your raccoon played a trick on me.'

'How'd Cheryl do that?'

'Cheryl?'

'My raccoon.'

'Beats me.'

'You can sit here and try. I'm still working on this kettle.' Lily patted on the place beside her. James sat down and held out a stick in his hands. Not much, but he can see the difference of the color. He tapped at it.

'I made it, Lily, I made it!!' James jumped happily.

'I think not, James. Why did you pick one that is white? I thought you wanted to change it into black.'

_Oops!_

'Maybe I need my glasses changed.'

'Maybe not. Here, this'll do,' Lily said, pushing the kettle over to him.

'You don't wanna transfigure it anymore?'

'Nah! I'm getting bored! Just use it. Mom's got tons of them at home.'

'Thanks!'

James took the kettle and started whispering the charm and tapped on the kettle. It turned red. He tapped again. Orange. Tap. Yellow. Tap. Green. Tap. Blue. Tap. Indigo. Tap. Purple. Tap again. Rainbow.

'Nice colors there, but why didn't you get white?' Lily said, watching the kettle intently.

'The last one was white, wasn't it?'

'No. It's rainbow. You somehow got all the rainbow colors there, all in order.'

'Maybe I'm getting color-blind.'

'Maybe. You thought that white stick was black and that it's now Spring. How terrible can this go anyway?'

'I have no idea. Let's just work with your castle.'

'Okay.'

Lily took the kettle back and started tapping on it. It turned into a cottage. Tap. A hut. Tap. A doll house. Tap. A grand palace.

'You're getting close there, Lil!' James said.

'Since when had you started calling me "Lil"?' Lily asked, staring at him in shock.

'Just now?'

'You're sick today, aren't you?'

'Nope. I'm perfectly healthy.'

'Are you sure? Why are you a sudden color-blind?'

'I don't know.'

'Maybe you should see Pomfrey.' Lily tapped again at the palace. A castle turned out, standing on a high hill. 'Voila! I done it!'

'It's my turn now. Okay, since I can't do white, I'll try silver.'

'The castle's silver, James. Are you sure you're okay?'

'I'll turn it grey then.'

'The castle is silver-grey.'

'Okay, I'll settle on white again then.'

'Suits you.'

James started tapping the castle with his wand again and again, getting various of colors, but never white. He'd settled on blue, black, red, green… everything, but every time he tried, it seemed to turned to another. Lily watched on with an amused expression.

'Just what has been going on? Aren't you even concentrating?' Lily asked at last.

'I don't know. Something's bothering me.'

'What's it?'

'No idea at the moment. Change!!!' James cried at the castle.

'It won't do that just like that,' Lily laughed. James knew now what is triggering his mind.

'I know!'

'Know what?'

'What's been bothering me!'

'So what is it?'

'You!'

'You? Who's you?'

'No, you! Lily Evans!'

'What have I got to do with this?'

'You're bothering me!'

'And how am I doing so?'

'That, uh…'

'See? I'm not! I'm helping you, remember?'

'Guess so. I'll remember it when I turn this thing white. I usually do.'

James went on tapping with his wand. Tap, tap, tap. At last, furious, he tapped it hard. Lily gasped.

'What now? I turned it white at last?'

'Well, almost. Can I keep this?'

'Whatever for? What's it anyway?' James had already turned to throw stones into the lake, just to annoy the squid and the merpeople. He turned around. Lily was holding a long stand of lily, blooming big and large. And to James' glee, it was white.

'It's white!! It's white!' James said as he ran around happily, pulling Lily along with him, dancing around and around with happiness. Lily felt her head spinning as her eyes went dizzy.

'Stop! I'm feeling dizzy already!' Lily commanded. James stopped.

'Hey, I turned it white!'

'Yeah, congratulations! So found out what's been triggering your thoughts?'

James frozed at this.

'Surely you hadn't forgotten already! Wait, with that look on your face, I think it must be a girl. Who's it?' Lily asked, playfully nudging him.

James was still silent, blushing deeply.

'Hey, let me know! I wanna know who's been on your mind all the time today! Look, maybe we weren't exactly good friends before, but why not now?' Lily grinned, holding her hand out.

'Sure. Why not?'

'So who's this lucky girl that famous James Potter had fallen for?'

'Ummm… don't freak out, okay?'

'Okay.'

'Don't kill me, okay?'

'Okay.'

'Don't hurt me, okay?'

'Okay.'

'Don't hate me, okay?'

'Okay.'

'Don't-'

'Okay already! Tell me who she is!!'

'Promise me first?'

'Fine, I, Lily Evans, promise that I will not freak out, kill, hurt or hate James Potter at whatever he is going to say later. Happy now?'

'Yes, very. The person who has been on my mind is- is-'

'Go on.'

'Is- is-'

Lily looked on patiently.

'Is- is- is- is you.'

'Pardon?'

'You.'

'Okay, I get it! Very funny, ha ha ha. Tell me truthfully!'

'The person who made me blind today, is you, Lily Evans.'

'Oh, and why me?'

'I didn't notice Remus lying when I saw you out there. I didn't see the colors right when I saw you. I didn't do everything right when I hear you laugh. Also, I didn't turn Melissa Brown into a cockroach because you hate them. I was blinded by you.'

Lily hugged him. 'You seriously aren't dying are you?'

'No, and I'm perfectly sane. I was blinded today by you. By my love for you.'

'Wonderful statement, Potter. How am I suppose to believe that?'

'How do you want me to prove it?'

'I dunno. Tell me the truth.'

'But it is the truth! Lily Evans, I love you!' James punctuated it by kissing her suddenly, fully on her lips.

'Okay, enough already. Are you sick?' Lily asked, pulling back.

'Nope. No temperature at all. And I'm serious.'

'Fine, I believe you. But that was my first kiss there! I wanted mine under the moonlight and stars!'

'In case you're wondering, it is nighttime. The moon is out and the stars are shining.'

Lily looked up. 'Ooops! Okay, one more then. I want it by my soul mate!'

'As in?'

'The one that I loved.'

'You don't love me too? So far, I saw that you, too, were blinded by love,' James grinned. Lily considered that.

'Maybe you're right. Who cares?'

'No one.'

'Yep!'

And they walked off to the castle.

'Oh, one thing James.'

'What?'

'You were blinded first, not me. I'm making it obvious.'

'Fine with you. Together on everything?'

'Together.'

AN: I'm back!! J guess which song or what did I get inspired by this time? The best answer ever: none! I didn't get inspired by anything! Nothing in fact [wait, my stupid brain wants to put in that it did]! Hurrah!!!! *does a little dance alone* what? I want to celebrate this! Anyways, I always have weird ideas, don't I? The last time was broomsticks [?? At least, to me], flowers and before, hearts. Now I'm in colors. Maybe you might want to make a guess what my next one'll be…? Review please!!!!!!


End file.
